The present invention relates, in general, to alarm system monitors, and more particularly to a remote controller for determining the status of an alarm system at a base station and for providing an indication of that status at the remote location.
Alarm systems for homes, apartments, offices, recreational vehicles, boats and the like are widely used and provide a convenient method for protecting such locations against intrusion. Such systems typically activate an audible or visible alarm, and may also send alarm signals to remote central stations for monitoring. However, many such systems have an automatic shut-off after a predetermined period of time, so that when the owner returns there may be no indication that the alarm had been activated. In cases where an intruder who tripped the alarm is still on the premises being protected, the owner would have no warning of this existing threat. It has been found desirable, therefore, to provide apparatus for selectively and remotely monitoring an alarm system to determine its status and to provide an indication of whether the system has been activated, thereby increasing the safety and well being of the owner of the protected location.